Madly in love?
by VirgoLee
Summary: Ogron thinks about past hatred for Roxy. But as he flashes back to the past he notices that hate was just a mask on his face to disguise something. Could that something, possibly be love?
1. Chapter 1

**Ogron's P.O.V**

Let's start with some simple, wholesome, good innocent feelings, after all, don't all tales of romance become too mature for even most adults to read after the 3rd chapter? Okay, so to start off with, this was not one of those sappy 'twas the love in her eyes that swept me away into an intimate mind, that saved me from my horrid past' kinda tales, although it sure ended up that way. We both hated each other; in fact there are not words yet to describe what we felt for each other. It wasn't until we had to fight Roxy because she was possessed by Nebula did I realize she was just being a confused, normal teenager. A lonely, amateur fighter with a professional level of presumptuousness. It kinda reminded me of myself when I was her age.

**Flashback**

Nostalgia seeped in when the girl started fighting back, whimpering, crying, desperately gasping for air. Nebula was trying to force her victim (it was hard though since Roxy had the stubbornness of a bull and the ability to pitch a violent hissy fit as a distraction) to stop her own heart, kill Duman and Anagan, break Gantlos's legs and arms, and quote on quote,

"Shove a dull knife into Ogron's trachea, and then slam his sorry, bitching tongue into a car door!" (I'm still recovering from that threat).

She fought back though; Roxy actually startled me with an impressive amount of bravery.

"Kiss my ass you sorry excuse for a life! I don't care if I die! Is this your idea of justice, perhaps equality? You're no better than them!" Roxy screamed

A noble thing she did for us that day, because Nebula had obviously taken great, deepened offence to that. Roxy started twitching, and then a ghostly, partially deformed figure of Nebula erupted from Roxy's chest.

"I'll teach you little whore! Look at your disgusting excuse for cloths! I told Morgana you were too witchy to be a fairy." Nebula spat before turning to Anagan and hitting him with deadly accuracy, and to the rest of us with eyes of pure, red rimmed hatred.

By this time the Winx were here and started fighting us, much to Nebula's pleasure and horror. But she didn't care, as the Winx were 'busy' pestering us, she turned to Roxy and laughed scornfully at the tears from all the pain she had caused her.

"If you can't handle the battle field then be gone with your shameful filth!" She declared.

Before anyone knew what happened, there was a loud 'Smack' and Nebula was on the floor rubbing her cheek, tears rolling down her cheek. I couldn't help myself, so I laughed at all the irony the situation posed.

But then the danger in Roxy's eyes scared me a little, and caused Anagan and Duman to step back. The Winx had just then realized what was going on, and Stella was the first to react.

"Holy rhymes with hit! Girls we gotta take cover!"

"Stella what's wrong?" Techna had asked (That name is so pretentious)

"Roxy's about to be a rhymes with witching mama bear!" She said as made a shield around the remaining Winx girls

"The Fairy of War is about to rest in peace." Musa cooed

My comrades and I didn't know what to think. Roxy always seemed to be in 'mama bear mode', unless there was a hidden turbo we didn't know about. As far as we were concerned, all Nebula would get is a headache from all of Roxy's bitchin' rage. Sure she was a feisty little kitty, but I thought that was it. Maybe there was something more to this little animalistic, freaky firecracker than we thought.

As soon as Nebula tried to stand up, Roxy slapped her again with all of strength, with a nice cracking sound in the air to boot.

"Where do you think Nebula will go? My money is on through the roof." Gantlos whispered in my ear

"Really? I'm thinking through the wall."

"Wanna bet?" Gantlos asked smiling

"10 bucks." I said

We fist bumped behind our backs to seal the deal, and watched the events of the scene unfold.

Roxy grabbed a fistful of Nebula's hair, looked her dead in the eye, and said;

"My filth? My filth? MY FILTH?" Roxy screeched

"Aww jeepers here we go." Stella moaned

Okay, that's it; I am sick and tired of everybody runnin' away because they think I'm filthy! Well I got news for you! I didn't get all preppy and made up today to have some over fed teacher's pet tellin' me she's so much betta' than me! I've got make-up on my ass girl! And you don't wanna even know about the guarder! So if you don't shut the fuck up, I will make you fuck yourself with a cactus, cut your tongue off with my stilettos, and grind the rest of you up into chucks and feed it to the cat! Oh, and Bitch please, save yourself by puttin' those puppy eyes away, you know what screw it, you're fucked." Roxy finished, grabbed Nebula by her neck and threw her through the wall. A Nebula shaped hole in the wall added to the scene's unspoken hilariousness.

But something made the situation not so hilarious, a.k.a the grand moment killers who call themselves the Winx awaken from a surprisingly silent daze.

"Roxy, what if you killed her?"Bloom asked quietly horrified

"So what?!I guess I'll see her in Hell, besides worse things have happened to me than death! And my life is a living Hell! So I don't anything worse happening to me! I've through almost everything you can imagine!" Roxy yelled, water rimming her eyes with red worse than Nebula's.

"Roxy we..."

"No, just shut up and don't talk to me. I'm not in the mood. Not now or maybe ever!" Roxy screeched before turning on us

"Let that be a warning to you assholes! You're welcome by the way!" She yelled pointing to the hole in the wall

She looked back and forth between us and the Winx before running at top speed through the Nebula shaped hole in the wall.

"Roxy wait! God damn it! Girls we gotta go find her before she kills someone else." Bloom said

Jesus, no wonder Roxy said her life is a living Hell; People like the Winx were talking about her as if she were Godzilla.

**Flashback over**

You know, as I keep thinking about that scene, the more I realize that that is the moment I truly fell in true, deep, painful love for the sassy fairy. She is everything I stand for, she is everything I am and am not at the same time; soft and compassionate for people like us, the abused. Yet she has such a fiery passion for fighting people like Nebula who were just plain neglectful and judgmental. And the more I replay the memories I made here on Earth where she saves me, or I think up a last minute excuse to save her, the more I hope Roxy feel's the same way about me as I do to her. To feel love that the god's above are jealous of, and a pull to touch her, to hold her, to give her hope as a natural instinct. I want to feel Roxy's body and listen to her soft voice as I explore every inch of our forbidden pasts. I want her to mad for me as I am mad, maybe even a little insane for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ogron's P.O.V**

Assuming you were smart enough to read the last chapter, let's start where we left off. Let's see, oh yes, Roxy had just kicked Nebula's ass. By the way, I also assume in the last chapter you have witnessed one of my emo moments where I confess my deep (seriously a little too deep) love for the little firecracker. Oh Dear Lord, help me. But yes, those feelings are all too true and not just a result of listening to too many BVB songs or drinking too much beer. (Though I did happen to be doing that as well so that might have contributed to the over exaggeration.) The next flash back I will, well, flash back to is one where I let my feelings get the better of me. (Listen people I am normally not this deep, I usually laugh and brush things off so I have the right to claim this as, ugh sorry, love at first sight.) As a summary, Roxy becomes severely depressed for reasons that will be revealed, and is saved by yours truly.

Oh and this is just a special message, for those who are pissed off because there are no 'lemons' in my story yet, tough shit. If you're really wazzed off, email me at Idontcare , oh and hold your breath until I respond.

**Flashback**

I am walking down the street to get out of our dingy warehouse we have taken up residence in. Motels are extremely claustrophobic and though there is a gym in some of them, Anagan's normal running spends break every machine he's ever tried to train on. So a warehouse is the next option for his running.

I am walking through a questionable part of town, partially because I don't care, and partially to please my ego. That's when a familiar scent hits me in the face like one of Gantlos's seismic waves. Cinnamon with a slight hint of coffee. I know Roxy is walking somewhere near me in these crowded streets. Speak of the Devil, or in my case angle, Roxy hurries along right past me.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is that you Roxy?" I ask playfully to annoy her

"Oh my God Ogron don't scare me like that!" She says impatiently

"What would a sweet, little fairy be doin' in the big bad part of town?" I mock

"I am not answering that, but what are you doing here, you didn't come just to stalk me." She counters while she briskly walks. It surprises me that she's letting me walk with her.

"Oh come now that's just not fair! I don't stalk you constantly, only when your magic, body, head, or anything else related to you happens to become relevant, and then I stalk you. Which it has." I reason, walking backwards to keep an eye on her ever changing expressions.

"Dude that's just creepy. Don't big, bad, all powerful stud wizards like you have better things to do with your time than stalk 16 year old girls? Don't you have to pick up some bar whore? Learn a new all powerful forbidden spell? Get wasted in all your glory?" She asks, almost pissy in a way.

"No, I do enough of that on my own time." I say, adding a cheeky smile to fuel her playful rage.

"No matter, you didn't answer my earlier question, why did you come here? You didn't just come to stalk me." Roxy asks with a smirk

"Put that pointless smirk away! That's my job! And To answer your question I came here just to walk around, the warehouse we are forced to call home is about as welcoming as a frozen Hell." I bitterly spat.

"Surely you have the money, why don't you stay in Hotels?" She asks smirking

"Didn't anyone ever tell you? Curiosity killed the pussy." I spat again

"Yes well this curious pussy is about to kill your secretive dick if you don't tell me." She says, gesturing to certain places on both of us

"Have at you." I say like sex was a game of truth or dare

"Dude, really? Just tell me! I won't stop asking until you tell me." She says stopping right in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" I ask, pretending the image of a Nebula shaped hole in the wall wasn't looming in the back of my head. Before she replies I pick her up bridal style and continue to walk down the street.

"Hey! Come on if I say please will you tell me?" She gives me puppy eyes

Fine! I'm only telling you this because you'll nag me to death if I don't, and I still don't know why you want to know so badly." I huff

"Yeah! Thank you, _Fox."_

"Did you just seriously nickname me Fox? Anyway the reason we, well mostly I, protested a Hotel is, um, Aww geez, it's because I maybe kinda sorta almost claustrophobic." I inch out, feeling my cheeks get redder.

"See was that so hard big bad Fox? Oh what, still mad at me for making me tell you in the first place, is that why you're pouting big baby boo?" She teases when she sees my glare

"Ha ha I'm laughing so hard. And why is my nickname now Fox? I'm sure you would have gone with the much more popular Ogre, the horrid nickname I was given in high school." I ask laughing

"Well you're definitely more like a Fox than an Ogre, and I feel immense pity for you." Roxy says, pouting her lips as a sign of playful pity.

_ "_I don't care at the moment, because you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" I ask smirking like she did.

"Yes I did Ogron, I answered you by saying I am not going to answer that." She says, faintly I see her lips trembling. I feel her grip tighten around my neck as the night breezes get colder.

"Please? It's only fair, a question for a question." Normally I don't push delicate subjects, but I think she will feel better if she tells someone, even if she thinks keeping all of her secrets bundled up inside her chest is a good idea.

"Can we discus it in private then?" She asks even more faintly

I duck into one of the many seemingly deserted alley ways, and look around for just as second to make sure there are no crack heads about to ruin the moment.

"The truth is I came here to meet my end." She says so faintly that I almost don't understand her at first, but then I let the blunt truth of her words sink in.

"Oh dear god Roxy! Tell me you mean the end of a relationship, or maybe your job" I almost beg.

"No, you know very well what I mean." She says matter of fact-ly

"Dear Lord! Why in the Heavens name would you do that?" I ask

"To spare you the gory shit, I will summarize. My dad beats and rapes me. He made me and Andy a couple under the threat of more 'bed time'. But that threat was pointless, because Andy has forced me to have a daughter at the age of 13 when he was 17. But Since I'm close to moving out, my dad doesn't bother me anymore. But Andy has threatened to kill my daughter if I go to the police or tell anyone the reason I had a 5 year old daughter. One day when I worked up the courage to go to the police, Andy met me on the way to the station and said he had left a…. surprise at….home….my." She didn't finish because she breaks off sobbing. I can't take it. Now let me say my method of comfort is about as good as sitting on a pile off sharp needles covered in shit. But I scope her up and sit down; I let her cry out all of her tears so she can listen to reason. She cries in my lap and has her arms wrapped around me like the ground is actually an abyss and the only thing keeping her from falling is me.

"Roxy, please, don't go through with this, Just calm down. " I softly hush her

"But it's my fault, my beautiful daughter, my one chance at proving I'm good at something, one of my only sources of happiness is gone. I have the animals, but since I literally hear every animal's thought, I feel completely mad!" She wails

"Just hush, girl, you have got to stop crying. It's not helping anything, and you're making me sad just watching you helpless like this." I playfully hiss

"Well sorry, but is your life catapulting you from a pile of shit in a sewage plant and into a nuclear bomb testing plant?" She asks bitterly.

"No, I have to say I don't know what that is like, but I do know I'll never know unless you let me in and help you." I say looking her dead in the eye.

Our eyes remain locked. Hers are red rimmed but beautiful. Wait, no she is my enemy. But does that mean this whole thing has meant nothing? No, she is definably more than that to me.

"Alright Ogron, I trust you." She says defeated.

"Thank you."

She digs her hand into the pocket of her hoodie, and pulls out a bottle of pills. She hands them to me looking away like a child handing over a toy after being grounded. I look at them just for a second, and throw them as far as I can.

She is still looking at me. My heart skips a beat, and I can tell for a fact hers is too. She then wraps her arms around me in a surprising embrace, and asks a question that just makes her seem oh so pitiful.

"What do I do now?"

I didn't answer because between my lack of self control and knowing that she won't protest; my body lurches forward and kisses her plump lips that have been tempting me this whole time. She kisses back with nice amount of tongue, but also a fair amount of lip. The kiss is deepening rapidly. I then feel the curious sensation of my manhood hardening like quick drying cement. Even more embarrassingly, Roxy notices.

"Enjoying yourself there, Stud?" she asks

"Sorry." I mutter

"No, it's flattering."

My heart skips about 3 beats and I can't help but feel excited.

"Forgive me if this offends you deeply, but…"

"Don't worry, I know a place." She interrupts

**30 minutes later**

We have just walked into a surprisingly big room. I didn't protest a Hotel, because who's going to pay attention to the room size anyway?

I kiss her before undoing her buttons on her shirt underneath her hoodie, which was promptly discarded before she had a chance to close the door. Her bouncy, rounded breasts hang so perfectly above her flat, abed stomach. This is connected to hips that flair out and is followed by an ass a perfectly huge as Nicki minaj's. This leads into legs that seem to go on for miles. But the strange thing is, she's not all that tall, 5 foot at best, which almost seems foolish against my size, for I am 6'7.

As we kiss she rips open my jacket and shirt. She quickly throws them off and gazes upon me like I did to her. She gasps. Before I can stop myself, I pushed her onto the plush king size bed. My hands run up and down her body and my face nuzzles into her neck. I pull off her pants with one good tug. A lacy black thong is the maximum protection she has. But I don't go for it quite yet, for she needs a good amount of foreplay.

So as I kiss her lips I reach around behind her and undo the bra straps. Her gorgeous breasts bounce as they are set free from their traps. I throw caution to the wind and put my mouth around her hardened nipple and begin to suck. She lets out a low sexy groan. Apparently her caution is gone too because she reaches down and pulls off my remaining garments apart from my boxers. I suck harder as a result, my mouth moves over to the neglected breast, and suck on that one too. My boner is now stupidly huge and I can tell because of the bulge.

"Oh... Yes…. Ogron, yes I love this!" She manages to get out through her various noises.

**Normal P.O.V**

Roxy has had enough of Ogron's foreplay, she feels bad because he hasn't gotten anything yet.

"Your turn big boy."

She sends her hand plunging beneath his boxers causing the man to yelp in pleasure and surprise. She pulls them all the way off and gazes upon Ogron's enormous, hardened manhood. At least 13 inches, and oh dear lord is it thick. It's gorgeous and oh so tempting for the poor girl. She starts kissing everywhere around his dick, causing him to moan in excitement that cannot be released yet. She finally begins to lightly stroke his cock and builds in speed and pressure. Ogron is at this point a moaning mess. She then does the grand finally and sticks the dickhead in her mouth to start. She then increases the pressure and speed of her blowing and sucking. She then puts the whole thing in her mouth. (This is possible due to her lack of gag reflexes.)

"Sh...Shit... Rox….Roxy I think I… I'm gonna… AHH!" Ogron cums his load into the teenager's willing mouth.

She purposely sits up and does a big obvious swallow to tease the man.

"Wow, you are really sweet." She says trying not to laugh at Ogron's still moaning form.

He has his hands over his obviously flushed face, sweating and shaking from his sex induced high. He then smiles like the Cheshire cat.

"Your turn, big girl." He says mischief written all over his sexy face.

He rips off Roxy's pointless thong. He did expect clean and somewhat shaved, but not Brazilian! He bends down and kisses everywhere around her pussy, causing her to moan in excitement just as he had done. But he finally lets his tongue enter her, causing a loud groan. This just keeps egging Ogron on. The more she moans, groans, and screams, she will be touched, squeezed, and caressed. His tongue flicks around her tight folds. He then creates the slightest bit of suction and causes Roxy to cry out.

Before she could stop herself she shoves her finger up Ogron's ass and caused him to cry in pleasure just like she is right now. He uses his middle finger and goes for Roxy's ass just like she did to his.

They both became too excited and through caution to the fire with this next part. Ogron plunged himself deep into Roxy and Roxy thrusts her hips right back. Their hips grinding back and forth, almost as a contest to see who's would fall off first. The both began reach the breaking point.

"Ogron…..Fox…me…I...OHH!

"…AHH!"

They both screamed out in pleasure, and pulled out of each other gingerly. Ogron looked over at his new girlfriend who is panting like she just ran a marathon and is giggling like a drugged hyena.

**Ogron's P.O.V**

Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD WAS THAT FUCKING WONDERFUL! Please dear lord let there be more nights like this in the future. I then realize that she has given me a nickname, so I must give her one as well.

"Sparks, you are absolutely fantastic! I love you" I whisper before kissing her cheek.

"Fox, you're astonishingly incredible." She whispers back before returning my kiss with a quick peck on the lips.

We both cuddle up and let ourselves drift off into sleep after and exhausting night of love.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry about the characters over exaggeration, but it will all make sense in later chapters. **

**Also I got Roxy's daughter's age mixed up with something else. Her age is 3, well, technically was 3 if you read through it all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Roxy's P.O.V**

This morning I wake up in a room that is definitely not mine.

_God, why am I so sore, was I drunk? No, I don't have a hangover, but where am I?_

All of a sudden it hit me like a brick wall. I HAD SEX WITH THE LEADER OF THE WIZARDS OF THE BLACK CIRCLE!

_Great, now I'm a tramp. I have to get a lower back tattoo and pierce something that's not on my face._

Why did I act so hastily? I know I have a habit of getting caught up in the moment, but this was the worst thing I could have ever have done to myself. Well, except for kill myself, which I also remember was a priority of last night as well. (Damn, hey for anyone who is reading this, this is totally normal. I'm not proud of it, but that's just life.)

_But how come I didn't fight Ogron? He's tried to kill me and take my powers several times. I should have called the Winx right there._

But I didn't want too. For months now I've been crushing on him. But, why did he act so hastily too? He is usually the ones to start the fights. I think about last night and realize this;

_Ogron does not walk outside and look for a fight_, _he walked outside and straight up to me because he wanted to. Oh my god that is so weird!_

Oh my god! Thinking about it, it's almost like seeing my strict math teacher walking around the supermarket. I never see my math teacher when she isn't screaming at this one kid in my class name Jacob. And seeing her outside a 10 foot radius of her desk is just unheard of. That's exactly how I feel about Ogron. I never see him when he's not fighting and yelling cocky taunts at the Winx. And seeing him away from the rest of his friends is just as absurd as Mrs. Gibbons away from her new, vinyl wood desk.

_I wonder what his friends will say about him being away for a whole night. Oh Shit! I wonder what my friends will say about being away for a whole night._

Just then, I feel Ogron stir next to me, he's waking up. Since it is daytime, I can see his body clearly. Pale, but even toned, hot muscles wrapped in thick veins all around his body. Holy crap, an 8 pack, huge, and I mean huge leg muscles, and sexy biceps. My attention turns to his face; sharp and angular, with big eyes to boot. He moans when he wakes up (damn that's sexy) and looks at his surroundings like I did. It is clear that he has brain block this morning as well.

"Um, hi." He says, quite shocked

"Hi."

"So, um, did we…"

"…yes"

"Oh, um, right."

"Yeah."

"Right, umm, listen I'm sorry. You were just standing there and you looked so depressed and…" Every word he says comes out faster than a machine gun.

"I'm the one who took us here Ogron, its fine. You're not bad for a homicidal maniac wizard who is determined to rule the universe." I say smiling.

"Hey, I am not the only one who wants to rule the universe; nearly everyone does at a point! And I don't want to start with the universe; right now I just want the world." He says smiling deviously

We at first just brought our lips together, just as a quick peck, but things got out of hand again. He started massaging my breasts as he shoved his tongue into mine. My hands dipped under the covers.

"Damn girl, I was wrong about you. You are strong." He said slightly trembling

We decided it was best for us to go back home. It was sad because we didn't know if we were going to meet again as friends or foes. He did walk me home though; it was sweet, and a lot better than anything the normal Ogron would have done. I honestly don't know how I and Ogron became such good friends in a matter of an hour or so. Well, a little more than friend in my eyes, I hope a little more in his eyes too.

"Listen, hopefully I can see you sooner rather than later. If not, let this be a parting gift." He says before giving me a long, drugging kiss, and teleporting back to his probably pissed friends.


End file.
